Hitman Shugo Chara!
by PokeSpe-Lover-Girl33333
Summary: Tsuna wakes up and finds two beautiful, brightly colored eggs in his bed one morning and gets a big surprise. Apparently, having Shugo Charas run in the Vongola family and now he has to go through a new test: Purifying dreams! All27, Amuto. OOC Hibari
1. Chapter 1

Me: Another failure in the making, let's hope this one isn't that bad.

Gokudera: It might be.

Me: Shut your face and do the disclaimer!

Gokudera: She doesn't own Hitman Reborn, thank goodness.

Chapter 1 - The Precious Eggs

Tsuna's P.O.V

The day before today was like any other. I got woken up by a crazy baby's super kick and got my breakfast stolen from me. Then, while I walked to school with Gokudera and Yamamoto, Lambo and I-Pin were running after eachother and passed by us. A couple minutes later we heard an explosion and felt the earth rumble, signaling us to look out for Lambo's grenades. We arrived to school to almost get bitten to death by Hibari and narrowly escaped being tonfa'd. After a couple hours of classes that I couldn't understand, I joined up with Yamamoto and Gokudera to eat lunch on the roof. After a few _more _grueling hours I walked back home with Yamamoto and Gokudera and we all went to my house. Gokudera fainted at the sight of Bianchi and everyone we knew started busting in my house without permission. We all hung out until about 8:00P.M. when everyone who didn't live there left. I got ready for bed and went to sleep.

The normality of the day before today made me wonder about what happened that night that made the next morning so amazingly hectic. I woke up to another kick to the face and groaned. I glared at my spartan tutor and whined,"Can't you find a gentler way to wake me up?" Reborn smirked and shook his head. "What fun is that?" he said, jumping off my bed. "Get up, you'll be late for school." I threw the covers off myself and looked down. Laying next to my butt (Yep, I said butt.) were two oddly colored eggs. "What the fuck? Eggs? Is this your doing?" I screamed at Reborn, picking up the eggs and showing him. He looked shocked, well as shocked as Reborn could look, and took the eggs. "Tsuna, do you know what these are?" he asked, holding the eggs up. I shook my head 'no'. "These are Shugo Chara eggs, Guardian Character eggs!" Reborn exclaimed. "They're angel-like beings that aid a person in becoming their 'would-be' self and fulfill the person's dream. They give encouragement and advice but can also temporarily change a person's personality and abilities.(**1**)"

"So what, they're like you but the don't force me to be something I don't want to be?" I asked. Reborn nodded. "Having Shugo Chara is like a Vongola tradition. All the bosses and their subordinates have Shugo Chara at one point, some at a young age and some at and older age. I thought you already had yours." he said, staring deeply into the eggs. "It's a tradition? Does that mean you had one?" I asked. Reborn nodded and, even though his face didn't show it well, I thought he looked sad. He placed the eggs in my hands and looked at me. "Watch over them carefully, they'll hatch at any moment. Come on, go get ready for school."

I walked to school slowly, an egg in each hand. I took in the detail of both eggs because they were both so different. One was white with several different colors splotting it like when you throw paint on a clean canvas. Two small sharpened pencils crossed eachother in the middle, turning the egg around I noticed the marking went all around the egg. The other egg looked like it was in dying will mode. It was colored like a sky flame, simple yet beautiful. Both eggs were brightly color and gave me a warm feeling. "Yo, Tsuna!" a voice rang out. I turned around to see Yamamoto and Gokudera behind me. "Good morning, Tenth!" Gokudera said, smiling. "Ah, morning guys." I said, forgetting the eggs for a moment. "Oh, you got some two?" Yamamoto asked, pointing at the eggs. I was shocked. "You have one, Yamamoto?" I asked.

Yamamoto nodded and pulled out a towel in his bag. Two, carefully wrapped brightly colored eggs were revealed. One looked like a baseball colored egg with baseball bats that crossed and wrapped around the egg the the pencils on my own egg.(**2**) The other egg was a bright blue with swords crossing like the bats. "Me too, Tenth!" Gokudera said, flashing two eggs of his own. One was white and had musical notes all over it, a piano keyboard wrapped around the egg. The other looked like it was dressed in a suit.(**3**) "Wow!" I said in awe. "Reborn was right!" Yamamoto looked at me. "Kid? He talked to you about this two?" he asked. I nodded and we started walking toward school. "He said all my subordinates while have these things at one point so maybe Hibari, Chrome, Mukuro, and Lambo have some too. Gack! Speaking of Hibari we better run before he bites us to death." I replied, before carefully wrapping the in a towel and placing them at the top of my bag.

Yamamoto laughed making Gokudera yell at him before we took off running, not knowing, or really caring, what the future held.

It was time for P.E. and Yamamoto and Gokudera became worried about their eggs. I offered to hold both their eggs for them since it was dodgeball day and I always sat out with permission from the coach. They agreed and I started watching the match with a makeshift towel nest with 6 brightly colored eggs beside me. I turned to the dodgeball game and saw my friends' team dominating the other. I chuckled, and turned back to the eggs. They weren't moving, letting me know they weren't close to hatching. I touched each of them, feeling warmth creep up all the way to my heart. What was up with these eggs? Why did they give my heart the feeling of being warm and shining? I smiled and turned back to the game. A fly ball was coming toward my direction, heading straight for the nest of eggs.

I quickly moved in front of the eggs and got smacked in the face, the ball falling in my lap. I grabbed my nose and looked at the eggs. All of them were perfect and undisturbed, making me smile. "Pfft! Watch where you're putting your face, Sawada!" one boy teased. Gokudera growled and looked at me. "Let me send him to hell, Tenth!" he pleaded. I shook my head 'no' and smiled. "No need for that besides class is already over, let's go to lunch." I offered, stretching out my body before putting my backpack over my shoulder and carefully grabbing the eggs. "Alright, lunchtime! Let's go get changed, Gokudera!" Yamamoto said, throwing a shoulder around Gokudera's shoulders. I chuckled and leaned on the gym wall with my coach.

I didn't like most of my teachers, but he was different. He knew what it was like to be the no good kid in class and helped me out as much as he could. He also protected me from bullies whenever Yamamoto and Gokudera weren't around. He was dependable, calm, and kind, my favorite kind of adult. The other kids stayed away from me until my friends came out and I waved good bye to Coach and went to lunch.

Up on the roof we set up a little triangle and put the nest in the middle, our lunches in our laps. We were idly chatting about random crap when Hibari showed up with Hibird on his shoulder. Hibird had something round strapped on his back with a handkerchief tightly. "Herbivores." he growled in his low voice. "Care to tell me about this egg? That baby came to me this morning and said it was important." Hibird glided down onto my knee and let me untie the handkerchief. An egg fell into my hands. The egg was the color of Hibari's cloud flame and had markings that covered the middle that looked like Hibari's discipline armband. "A Shugo Chara egg!" Yamamoto exclaimed. I heard Hibari say something, but I didn't really listen. I felt the familiar warmth of the egg and thought I heard something.

I looked up. "Did you say something?" I asked my friends. They looked at me with curious looks. "Not really, we've just been explaining to Hibari about the Shugo Chara. You alright, Tsuna?" Yamamoto said in concern. I smiled and nodded, watching them continue with their conversation. I heard could have sworn I heard something. I felt a rumble and heard screams from below. We looked down to see Lambo and I-Pin running around in the courtyard. "Let me see it!" I-Pin said in broken Japanese. "No, it's mine! You have your own anyway." Lambo said, holding a glittering object out of her reach. "Stupid Cow! That's an egg!" Gokudera yelled, taking off. Yamamoto and I ran after him while Hibari just walked at his own pace.

We got to the sight to have Lambo cling to my face. I pried him off my face and he stuck his egg in my face. It was simple, but it shined with bright color. It was light blue and had markings of green lightning. "Lambo-san found this! Reborn says it will give me my hearts desire if I care for it." Lambo said proudly. '_What kind of lie was that?_' I thought to myself before setting him down and picking up I-Pin. "Do you have something like that?" I asked her. She nodded and showed me the egg cupped in her hand. It was a pale pink and had lotus flowers on it. "Can you take good care of that and make sure Lambo takes care of his?" I asked her. I-Pin was an easy, good child which was very useful at times. She nodded and promised to take care of it. "I'll take care of it because it's very precious. If it breaks something horrible might happen." she said, hopping down to the ground. I didn't think much about what she said and went back in the school after seeing the kids off.

Bianchi's P.O.V

"Something horrible may indeed happen if you break that egg." I whispered to myself, watching the children from afar. I looked up at the sky and sighed, thinking. '_Chori suru_' I thought to myself. "Thinking about the past?" a voice asked. I nodded to the voice's owner, Reborn. "I miss him too." he said, pulling his fedora down. "...I know." I said finally. Reborn left and I soon followed.

Fuuta's P.O.V

I found a bright, pretty egg in my bed this morning and I'm waiting for Tsuna-nii to come home so I can show him. It's light green with books covering it. I like how warm it is and how calm it makes me. Infact, I think it's getting warmer. Eh? It's shaking now! What should I do, wah!

Me: Mwahaha! Cliffhanger.

Gokudera: You're horrible.

Me: Shut up! Read and review.

**1**. I got that info off of wikipedia and right here I'm giving them credit.

**2**. By baseball colored I meant that it was white and had the strings and lines that a baseball has on it.

**3**. By 'dressed in a suit' I meant that it had the markings of a black suit and tie.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Sorry if the wait was long, I accidentally deleted all my stories from my computer and the internet wasn't running at my house.

Gokudera: Whatever, just hurry up and start the story.

Me: Not just yet! I want to announce that Amu, Ikuto, and Rima are going to be added to the story. I always wanted them to be added, but I was encouraged by reviewers to add them.

Gokudera: Oh my god! You take forever!

Me: Calm down! You can do the disclaimer now.

Gokudera: She doesn't own Hitman Reborn or Shugo Chara.

Chapter 2 - Fuuta's Little Partner

Tsuna's P.O.V

Yamamoto and Gokudera had to stay at school, so I had to walk home alone. Yamamoto had baseball practice and Gokudera had detention for blowing up some older students. He, Gokudera, didn't want to go to detention and planned to skip, but I 'ordered' him to stay, telling him to just come straight to my house later. I walked up to my front door and jiggled the doorknob. I was surprised to see it was open and got worried. Mom was off shopping with I-Pin and Lambo, leaving Fuuta all alone after his classes ended an hour before my own. "Fuuta?" I called out into the house. "I'm home, where are you?"

I heard a soft thud coming from upstairs. "Fuuta?" I asked, stepping into the house. "Tsuna-nii! Shut the door now!" Fuuta's small voice echoed through the halls. I felt a woosh of cool air pass by me and saw a flash of green, sandy tan, red, and black go by. Fuuta appeared at the top of the staircase and groaned,"Oh no, he escaped." The poor boy looked like he had gotten into a fight. His usually neatly combed hair was sticking up in all directions. His face and arms were covered in scratches, nicks, and dirt. Sweat mixed with small amounts of blood dirtied his face. His Namimori Elementary uniform button up white collar shirt was untucked and unbuttoned, revealing a dark green shirt underneath. His navy blue pants were slighty ripped and his knee looked like it had been badly scraped.

Being the good big brother I was, I did the normal thing that anyone would have done. I screamed. Then after a couple seconds of screaming I paniced. "W-What happened to you? _What_ is going on in this house? Can't we go one day without someone getting injured?" I screamed, smoothing out his hair and dragging him toward the kitchen sink. "I-I don't know what happened! I just found this egg, it started to move and stuff, and then this little fairy thing popped out of it." Fuuta explained as I wiped his face with a wet dish towel. "An egg? Was it brightly colored with strange markings?" I asked, putting alchohol on his cuts before applying bandadges. Fuuta nodded making me curse.

"Fuuta, that egg is very important and so is whatever popped out of it. We have to go catch it, come on!" I informed him, dragging him out the door

We ran down the streets and asked if anyone saw the similar blur. To our surprise, no adult had, but a lot of little kids did. All the kids said the blur went toward Namimori Middle School. Finally having a destination to go to, we ran at top speed to Namimori. We looked around and saw a blur go past us toward the baseball diamond. "Over there!" I shouted, running over towards the blur. We passed the window of the detention hall and caught Gokudera's attention. We stopped to catch our breath while he opened up the window. "Tenth! What are you doing here?" he asked, jumping out and ignoring the teachers screams. "Fuuta's Shugo Chara egg has hatched! It's running around now, we need to catch it." I informed him between heavy pants.

Gokudera nodded and after a few more seconds we took of towards the baseball diamond. The blur decided to settle down in a basket of balls. We were about to grab it when a baseball team member grabbed it instead and stepped up to pitch. We thought all was lost but then realised who the pitcher was. "Yamamoto!" we screamed, gaining his attention. "Look in your hand, Baseball Idiot!" Gokudera screeched. Yamamoto looked at the object in his hand and did a double-take. A small creature was squirming in his hand. He called for a time out and ran towards us.

Yamamoto's P.O.V

"What is this little guy?" I asked, looked at the small fairy-like thing we trapped in a metal basket. "He's a Shugo Chara, of course!" a familiar voice said. We all turned to see the kid walking over to us. "Shugo Chara? He came out of one of those eggs?" I asked, poking the little things cheeks between the bars. He was a cute little thing that looked kind of like Fuuta. He had dark brown, almost slightly red, eyes and black hair in Fuuta's style. Small silver glasses sat on the bridge of his nose as he pouted at me, tugging at his long sleeved green woolen tunic that went down to his knees. He shifted on his red converse before sitting down in his tan shorts. He started growling at me before he decided to chomp down on my finger.

I laughed making him bite even harder. He pouted and released my finger, crossing his arms over his chest. "Hm, this is Fuuta's Shugo Chara, right? What's your name?" Kid asked, placing a hand on the top of the basket. The little fairy glared at him and got up. "Manabu." he said before turning to point at Fuuta. "And I am not _his_. I could never belong to such a wimp! Look at him! He so weak looking, like some type of small animal." Manabu's rant continued as he paced back and forth in his prison. I smiled. "But aren't you a small animal?" I asked, making Manabu try and fly at my face. Reaching out through the bars he screamed,"_**I am **__**not**__** a small animal you little brat! I'm a Shugo Chara, a powerful entity that can help you reach your goals! I'm not small at all! **__**RAWR!**_" The kid cleared his throat, making the little screaming demon turn his attention toward him.

"If you _were _Fuuta's Shugo Chara, what part of his heart would you be?" he asked. Manabu floated to the ground and huffed. "I'm supposed to be the part of him that's more in tune with his worst emotions. Wrath, gluttony, envy, all the seven deadly sins in his heart. I also am his dream to learn and venture around the word, gathering information. But if he won't even except his true feelings like a man, how am I supposed to be his Shugo Chara?" he said, pouting. Kid shook his head and smiled. "You're supposed to help him learn about his true feelings. Try a Chara Change." he said, waving a hand at Fuuta.

"Fine then, Chara Change!" Manabu shouted waving his hand toward Fuuta. A scarf that looked a lot like the one Manabu was wearing appeared around the little boy's neck. He looked around and met Manabu's glare. His eyes narrowed as he growled,"What are you looking at, Runt?" I started laughing and Tsuna stared at Fuuta, a shocked look on his face. This part of the Mafia Game was getting interesting! I watched in amusement as Manabu put on a disgusted face. "Not at you, Ugly Brat." he snarled, before turning his back on the boy. My smile widened when Fuuta kicked the cage over and grabbed the little angel tightly in his fist. I've never seen Fuuta so into the game!Even if he was mad, and looked like he was going to squeeze him to death, I wasn't about to spoil his fun! Besides, they were only playing, right?

"What did you say, Runt? I'll kill you!" Fuuta raged, swing the small boy in the air. Just then, Tsuna decided to step in. I guess it _was _about time to wrap this segment of the game up. "F-Fuuta! Don't hurt him, he's here to help you." one of best friends, and secret crush, stuttered, trying to pry the boy's fingers away from the small animal. Fuuta seemed to calm down before throwing the small creature at his 'big brother'. "Fine, but only 'cause you made me." he said before walking a couple feet away to pout.

Tsuna smiled and looked down at the little creature/animal/fairy/angel/demon in his hands. "Are you alright?" he asked in a soft soothing voice. The creature nodded slowly and stood in his hand. He looked Tsuna in the eye before giving him a small smile. Ah, another sucker, just like me, that's fallen for Tsuna's charms. "Thanks. You're alright, for an idiot." he said, before floating in the air. "I guess I'll be nicer to the Ugly Brat, maybe if he becomes more like you I'll call him by his name." He flew over and kicked Fuuta in the head knocking him over. "Ugly Brat! Work hard and live up to being my partner!" They instantly started bickering, making Tsuna smile. "Looks like they're getting along." he said before joining them.

Normal P.O.V

In the shadows two figures, one small and another large, stood watching the group of friends from afar. "Looks like they're having fun." the small floating figure said, giggling. "Hmph. They look like weak morons." the larger figure said before leaning on a tree. "Now, now! Don't be mean. We all know you want to play with them." the small one cheered, small giggles erupting from it. "With them? How could you possibly think something like that, idiot." the larger one said before walking away. The small one smiled and shook it's head. "You have to be more in tune with what you really want, my dear partner."

Me: Sorry if it's short! I promise the next one will be longer, though you will have to wait a bit before it comes out.

Gokudera: Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Again, so sorry if the wait was long! I hope you'll forgive me for lateness. I just finished the second chapter so right after I finish a little bit of this chapter I'll upload the other one. I hope you all enjoy the story and the new characters coming into the story. Well, some aren't new but whatever. BTW get ready for OOC Hibari, I can't get him down for the life of me.

Gokudera: She owns nothing except those poor OCs.

Chapter 3 - Hibari's Other Side, the New Student, and Tsuna's Hearts Egg

Tsuna's P.O.V

I rushed toward the school as fast as I could. I knew that if I was late, even for one second, I would be bitten to death. Luckily, I was able to run _past _my cloud guardian and not get maimed. I guess he was in a good mood or something. I ran into my classroom and plopped down in my seat. "Yo, Tsuna!" I heard a familiar, cheerful voice chime. I turned around and smiled. "Good morning, Yamamoto." I greeted him before my self proclaimed right hand man came running in. "Good morning, Tenth! Have you heard the news?" Gokudera asked placing both hands on my desk. I smiled and shook my head 'no'.

"No, I didn't, there's going to be one in our class? You seem very excited about that." I said as Yamamoto slung an arm around Gokudera's shoulder. "He's probably happy he gets to make new friends!" the baseball fanatic chimed, grinning from ear to ear. Gokudera shrugged him off and growled at him. "No, Baseball Idiot! I was informing the Tenth of possible dangers! I heard this person is really-" Gokudera was interupted by the teacher telling everyone to take their seats. I called role before clearing his throat.

"As some of you heard we will be having a new student. She's moved here for educational reasons and isn't familiar with this part of Japan. Please help her adjust to her move. Now, you may come in." he said, motioning to the door. The door slid open and a girl walked in. She was about the same height as Haru, Chrome, and Kyoko and her uniform seemed to suit her. She had shoulder length pink hair, partially tied in a side ponytail, and honey-gold eyes. She looked at the class with a bored expression, she seemed like the cool type. "Everyone this is Hinamori Amu, please welcome her warmly." the teacher said. Hinamori looked like she swallowed shallowly, making me realise something. Hinamori was nervous.

"Hey.." she said simply, gaining squeals from the girls and blushes from the boys. "Cool and spicy!" a girl muttered. Hinamori seemed tensed, making me feel sorry for her. The teacher hushed the class and told her to sit next to me. She sat down and placed her bag on the floor. '_I want to ask her if she's nervous, but I don't know how._' I thought. '_Do you want me to help?_' a small voice rang in my head. '_Huh?_' I asked myself. '_I'm about to hatch._' it said again. My eyes widened and I zipped open my bag. The white/multicolored egg was wobbling in my bag. '_Crap!_' I thought, picking the egg out and putting it in my jacket pocket. "Harada-sensei! I have to go to the restroom!" I said, standing up.

He sighed and shook his head. "You better not be skipping, Sawada. Go before you pee in my classroom." he said, waving me out the classroom. "Thank you!" I shouted, running towards the restroom as fast as I could.

I immediately locked myself in a stall and pulled out the wobbling egg. It was warm in my hand, much more than it was before. A small, thin crack appeared from the middle before it burst open. A small fairy, a bit bigger than Manabu, stretched it's arms. It looked kind of like me but it had big orange eyes instead of brown. His spiky hair was cover by white beret that looks like it was splattered by some paint. He wore a white button up shirt, tan shorts, and white sneaker. Over the outfit was a white hooded cloak with long sleeves that also looked like it had been spattered with paint. A tiny canvas bag was swung over his shoulders.

He smiled up at me before saying,"Hi, my name's Aato.(**1**) I'm your Shugo Chara, nice to meet you!" I smiled back weakly. "You picked a weird time to wake up." I sighed. "Well, I wanted to help you with Amu-chan!" he reasoned, flailing his arms around and pouting. I sighed and smiled. "Alright, how are you going to that?" I asked him, letting him float in the air. "I'm the Shugo Chara that represents your artistic abilities! I also am the you who wants to be able to share his feelings easier and be empathetic towards others feelings. With my chara change you'll be able to speak to Amu-chan with a sensitive and soothing voice and words of your own."he said, sticking his chest out and putting his hands on his hips, looking very proud of himself.

"Okay, okay! But, why don't you help me write a note to her? I don't want people hearing us talking if I was mistaken." I said, stepping out the stall before stopping. "Hey, won't people see you?" Aato giggled and shook his head. He looked at my like I was some kid that didn't know anything, with a sly smirk. "Silly Tsu-chan! Normal people can't see Shugo Chara's. Only special people can." he teased. I frowned and stuck my tongue at him. "Shut up, little demon!" I said before walking out.

Normal P.O.V

The door to the restroom swung open and close after Tsuna left. The two figures from yesterday walked out of the stall next to the one Tsuna departed from not too long ago. "It looks like a new cutie has been born. What do you think about him?" the smaller figure asked it's companion. "Why do you ask? You're the one who knows about these things." the larger figure said, walking towards the door. "Your opinion is very important! He is a candidate to be my future hubby!" the small figure pouted, following it's partner out the door and down the hallway, the opposite direction Tsuna and Aato went.

"'Future hubby'? How pathetic, how on earth did I get a partner like you? You're nothing like me and I have no intention to be anything like you, seeing as you're demented." the larger figure said. The smaller figure clutched it's chest and shouted in a tortured way,"How cruel! I, your sweet partner, has fallen in love at first sight and you have no intention of even telling me what you think of my love?" The larger figure snorted and said,"Exactly!"

Amu's P.O.V

I was super nervous. This new school, these new people...I knew I shouldn't have come here! I only came because Ikuto asked me to come with him to teach some kids. I didn't even ask him when he became a teacher I just said yes! I made the situation even worse because I was so nervous because of being in a new class I turned into 'Cool and Spicy' mode. Now my whole class thinks I'm cool and tough, again! I heard the door slide open and it revealed the boy from before who left for the restroom. He had on a beret that had lots of paint markings on it, though no one seemed to notice the change.

He sat down and started writing stuff down. I watched in my peripheral vision and saw that he was finished and was now folding up the paper. He casually tossed it onto my desk while looking straight at the board. I straightened up and picked up the note and carefully unfolded it under my desk.

_Hinamori-san,_

_I hope this isn't awkward, 'cause I'm trying hard not to seem like a weirdo. Anyways, I noticed you seemed kind of nervous being in front of the class. People often make assumptions about you don't they? Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to be the first to meet the real Hinamori Amu. Again, I __really__ wasn't trying to be weird._

_Sawada Tsunayoshi (Tsuna)_

I was pretty shocked. He saw through me completely. I smiled a small smiled and wrote my reply.

_Sawada-kun,_

_Thanks, this helps me a lot. I was so nervous about meeting new people. This has happened before, at the last school I transfered to. I made some friends that saw through me too and they helped me out. I don't think you're weird at all, just really nice. I'd love to be friends, but you'll have to call me 'Amu' from now on._

_Amu_

I tossed the note back and focused on the teacher before seeing the paper appear on my desk again.

_Amu-chan,_

_Alright then, but now you have to call me 'Tsuna'! No '-kun's either, just Tsuna. Are you prepared for that?_

_Tsuna_

I smiled and wrote quickly, wrapping things up before the teacher noticed.

_Tsuna-chan,_

_Yep, '-chan' that's what you get for restricting me! You should know better then to do that. We should hurry up and talk later before the teacher finds out._

_Amu_

Tsuna nodded and we were about to turn around when..."Harada-sensei! Sawada and Hinamori are _passing notes_!" a girl said that.

Tsuna's P.O.V

Aw, _shit_! Why Izumi-san? Why? The dark haired girl smirked at me while the teacher made his way over to Amu and I. "Is this true?" Harada-sensei asked, looking at me sharply behind thin glasses. Why did every teacher have to hate me? "N-No!" I said quickly. Izumi-san pointed at me and sneered. "He has it in his hand!" she said. I clutched the paper in my fist, having a mini freak out in my mind. Harada-sensei opened his hand and gave me a mean look. "Give me the note." he demanded. I started laughing nervously. "What note?" I asked, cursing myself when my voice cracked.

"It's in your hand." he said, glare staring into my soul. I looked at the crumpled paper in my hand and smiled nervously. Pointing at said paper I said,"What, _this_? This isn't a note." He raised an eyebrow. "Then what is it?" he demanded, crossing his arm. I folded the paper into an airplane and said,"A pile of dust." I flicked it in the air and shouted,"Gokudera-kun, destroy!" Dynamite appeared in my friends hand as he stood up. "Yes, Tenth!" he shouted before throwing a tiny dynamite at the plane, which exploded on contact. Thankfully the bomb was small enough to not destory anything.

People started gaping at us as I sat down. I swear I will never use Gokudera's worshipping me to my advantage, for a while. Not 'anymore' because it's kind of useful. I looked at Amu who looked like she was on the verge of hysteric laughing. I guess she thought it was a joke and that the dynamite was fireworks. Harada-sensei was baffled. "W-What...I...Sawada!" he stuttered turning red faced. "Yes?" I inquired innocently. "What did you just do?" he shouted. I shrugged and replied with,"Nothing I suppose." He growled at me and stalked off to his desk. Grabbing a piece of paper and pen he scribbled stuff down. After he was finished he slamed slips of papers on Amu's, Gokudera's, and my desk that read:

_Detention for a week. Meet at my office after school or get suspended._

Amu pouted and turned to me. "What a jerk." she whispered, making me nod.

During lunch I re-introduced Amu to Yamamoto, who quickly became friendly with her, and Gokudera, who pretty much treated her like any of our female friends. We sat on the roof of the school and ate peacefully before someone appeared from the shadows.

Normal P.O.V

The figures appeared once more on the roof, startling it's temporary inhabitants. "So you're all here, that makes things easier." the smaller figure said. "Tch. They're crowding, just like the herbivores they are." the larger figure snarled. "Hiiiee! H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna shouted as the two figures stepped forward. The small figure was another little angel. He was dressed in an outfit that looked like a smaller version of Hibari's Vongola Gear. His eyes weren't as sharp as Hibari's, infact they were big and round, but they were still the same shade of blue. His cheeks were tinted pink as he grinned at the crowd.

Hibari's P.O.V

The group of herbivores stared at me and my 'partner', as if I'd team up with anyone. "Herbivores, the egg hatched as you can see. What am I supposed to do with this _thing_?" I growled, glaring at the herbivore named Tsunayoshi. "You should train with him!" a small voice chimed. The herbivores creature flew out from his pocket and smiled. Ugh, like master like pet, his smile was blindingly bright and sickeningly sweet. "And how might I do that?" I asked, wondering how the little animal from the egg would be of any use. The little creature giggle and said,"With a Chara Change! Chara Change with your Shugo Chara to gain spectacular abilities. You'll get stronger for sure."

My own small animal _squealed_, making my eye twitch. "You're so smart! My name's Hiroki, Hibarin's Shugo Chara, pleased to meet you~~!" he rambled on and on, giving me a major headache. "H-Hibari-san, why is your Shugo Chara so..._that_?" the herbivore asked carefully. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the fence that protected people from falling. "I don't know, I think I thre-dropped him too many times while he was an egg." I replied, smirking at the paniced 'hie!' I got from the herbivore. His terrified screams and squeals was like music to my ears, unless I was asleep, then it was annoying. "Y-You threw your Shugo Chara!" the female herbivore shouted. Wait. Female? Why hadn't I notice this new addition to the Hebivore Pack.

"Heh? Amu-chan knows about Shugo Chara, too?" the herbivore asked in a surprised tone. The pink female nodded and started rambling about her old school and what not. I honestly tuned her whole explanation out since it was about a school that wasn't Namimori. "Are you going to try a Chara Change or not?" a familiar voice asked. I smiled and pulled out my tonfa. "Akanbou, you've finally arrived." I said, tightening my grip on my tonfa. "Yes, I've come to watch your first Chara Change." the baby said, settling down. "If you do this once for me I'll arrange a two fights for you. One with Rokudo Mukuro and one with the Bucking Horse, Dino."

I licked my lips, practically tasting the fight. "Fine then. Tiny Herbivore, come!" I commanded. The little thing _pouted _making me scoff. I swore that if I become like that thing while doing this 'Chara Change' I would kill it immediately.

Hiroki's P.O.V

Yay! I'm have the honor of being the first Shugo Chara to have a P.O.V! Wait, maybe I shouldn't say that since I'm breaking the fourth wall. Oh well, it doesn't really matter because I also get to show off in front of Aato-koi!(**2**) Ah, don't tell him I called him that okay? It'll be embarassing if he finds out I've already planned our whole lives, and afterlives, together. Whoops, fourth wall again. Okay I have to focus! Time to Chara Change with Hibarin. I'll make sure this Chara Change, being the first, extra special~!

"Alright~~~! Chara Change~~~~!" I sang, snapping my fingers toward Hibarin. Another arm badge appeared on Hibarin's arm. It was blue and had two silver tonfa crossing eachother. Hibarin's face changed slightly, too. It wasn't that he got fat in the face. It was more like his cheeks filled in, giving him a sense of childish innocence. His eyes were less sharp, but not really round, his usual glint of evil gone. He looked around and frowned/pouted, shocking everyone but me. I knew that something like this would happen. "Nothing really changed!" he whined in a high voice. His eyes widened and he clapped a hand over his mouth.

The cute baby (Not as cute as Aato~!) chuckled and asked,"Hiroki, what part of Hibari's heart are you exactly?" I smiled and bowed. "I, Hiroki the Shugo Chara, was born of Hibarin's dream to get stronger and stronger. I'm also his suppressed feelings that he defines as 'weak and useless', basically I'm his alter ego!" I annouced proudly. The dark haired boy sitting next to Aato's partner chuckled. "So Hibari-senpai has a side to him that likes being fluffy and weak?" he asked. I nodded eagerly before getting yelled at by Hibarin. "You! Why did you do this is you knew I'd act all weird and embarassing?" he screeched, face flushing red in embarassment and anger. "Aw, he's blushing!" the dark haired boy teased. The pink haired girl smiled before stating,"I thought he was scary at first, but he's actually like me."

Hibarin suddenly decided he didn't like all this attention and ran into the school. Well, _after _he threw his tonfa at the dark haired boy, smacking him in the face, and catching it. "Aw, Hibarin~! Don't be mad." I called after him. The one Hibarin liked to call 'herbivore' stood up. "I guess I'll go make sure he doesn't kill anyone." he said, waving towards his friends. "Alright then." he friends said, letting him go even though their thoughts were probably something like '_you're the one who's gonna get killed_'.

I noticed that Aato sitting on his shoulder and decided to join them. What? _No_, I am _not _using Hibarin's tantrum as an excuse to be next to Aato-koi~! I am _seriously _worried about Hibarin's well-being. Now stop making me break the fourth wall and getting side tracked!

Apparently if we were playing hide and seek Hibarin would lose because we found him like that. You guys probably didn't seem me snap when I said 'that' but whatever. He was in the reception room, pouting and crying in an emo corner which is something _my _partner should _not_ be doing! My partner is supposed to be bright and cheerful, not dull and gloomy. "Hibarin~! I brought you something~!" I sang before kicking Aato's partner towards him. Hibarin looked up and blushed. '_Ooh! So __that's__ how it is!_' I thought before making a mental note to help Hibarin with his 'herbivore problem'. '_Kyaah! I can hear wedding bells in the near future! A double wedding would be __so__ cute~!_' Hibarin turned to face us and frowned. "Do you need something?" he asked rather coldly considering he was still under my Chara Change.

"I was wondering if you were okay and not homicidal." Hibarin's herbivore answered truthfully. Hibarin's face lit up. "Really? You came to see if I'm okay?" he asked, but that wasn't really what he wanted to say. The sentence above translates to: '_You came here for me? I'm so happy, I can feel my heart pounding~!_'

"Yeah, even though you don't really think of me like that, you are one of my friends." the boy said, smiling brightly. Hibarin's face flushed brighter."We could be friends, if you want..." he mumbled, twiddling his fingers. '_I want our relationship to go somewhere farther than what it is now._'

"Really? Okay, thanks Hibari-san!" the boy seemed really happy and so did Hibarin. "You don't have to call me that, I don't like it." Hibarin replied softly. '_I want you to call me something more personal._'

"Hm? Then how about Kyou-kun?" the boy asked. Hibarin nodded. "Okay.." he said. '_Yes! Maybe I'll be able to get him to call me '-koi'!'_

I smiled at the cute scene in front of me. So serene and pure. Too bad my Chara Change breaking had to ruin it. Hibarin reverted back to his usual cranky self and kicked his love and Aato out. He shut and locked the door before turning to me. "_**You little...**_" he started, a dark aura surrounding him like a veil. I got nervous and started backing up. "Now Hibarin, let's be cal-" I was interupted by a tonfa smacking my small body at full force, making me crash to the floor, creating a mini crater. Thank goodness I had a very, _very _high tolerance for pain or else I would have been dead. "Ow~! Hibarin!" I whined clutching my red cheek. "_**You made me do...**__**things**__** in front of Tsunayoshi and the other herbivores! How the **__**hell**__** am I going to be able to bite them to death now! They probably think I'm weak like **__**you**__**!**_" he screamed before falling back onto one of the couches.

I frowned sadly and floated over to Hibarin. "Hibarin...Don't be sad or upset. Tsu-chan's Hibarin's friend now so you should be happy..." I said, climbing on his face and lying on his nose. "Why would that make me happy?" he asked after a few minutes of waiting. I snuggled close to him and said in a soft voice,"Because you called him by his name and not 'herbivore'." He didn't say anything so I decided to fall asleep. Things would be better the next time I opened my eyes.

Me: Hibari's _so _OOC I can't stand it! Why can't I get him right?

Gokudera: *Get's kicked in the face and is replaced with Hiroki*

Hiroki: Read and review for our cute Hibarin!

**1.** You guys can guess that this means 'art'. I got this off of Google Translation.

**2. **'-koi' means love in a romatic way for people who don't know.


	4. Chapter 4

I moved to the account FruitSnapple. You can ask questions and find updates there.

Tsuna was walking down the street.

He gets chased by a dog.

Some hot guy saves him.

They fall in love.

The End.


	5. Chapter 5

I moved to the account FruitSnapple. You can ask questions and find updates there.

Tsuna was walking down the street.

He gets chased by a dog.

Some hot guy saves him.

They fall in love.

The End.


End file.
